Bid Of Daiyōkai
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: The battle with Naraku was over, Naraku won and that was 100 years ago. Now the world is a very different place and women are sold as nothing more the whores, but some women are worth more. Sesshomaru decides to go to a bid to find a mate but is shocked to see her there, she should not be alive, will he bid on her or will he let her fall into Naraku's hands again? 100 words.
1. Naraku Won

Sesshomaru woke from his nightmare, the room around him was dark and sweat graced his oh so perfect skin. This is why he didn't sleep, he never dreamed, he only had nightmares. He could still hear the screams of his brother and his human friends.

They were all dead now, those screams happened over 100 years ago at the last battle with Naraku.

Naraku had won, the world now was very different. Humans where slaves to demons and both demon and human women were sold as nothing more than whores. Of course some women where worth more than others.


	2. The West Land

Naraku controlled all humans and most demons, but not all of them. Sesshomaru and kouga where two that Naraku let be. Naraku and Sesshomaru where a match, neither one could kill the other. Sesshomaru still was Lord of the West, Naraku didn't need his lands, he had to world to command. Sesshomaru still had demons under his command, those who flocked to the West where under his rule, not Naraku's.

Sesshomaru didn't mind the way things where, humans where still below him and having them out of his way was a good thing.

But he missed Rin.


	3. It's Time

It was time.

Sesshomaru decided to go to the bid, Kouga somehow, talked him into it. Well, talking him into it is going a little far. Kouga more of hinted to him that Naraku himself was throwing this bid and that the women being auction off were supposed to be the creme da la crim and Naraku would be playing by the rules and by that he meant that Naraku was going to buy one of them and make them his mate.

Sesshomaru could not miss this, he wondered how Kagura felt about this.

Perhaps he would bid as well.


	4. Kouga's Thoughts

Sesshomaru ended up traveling with Kouga. Kouga was quite, more so than normal. Sesshomaru wondered why.

"Naraku is up to something, I can feel it" Kouga stated, finally speaking.

Sesshomaru already knew that, Naraku didn't do anything without something behind it.

"Are you gunna bid?" Kouga asked,

"It is no concern of yours wolf"

"I think it's time, for me" Kouga added, he was younger than Sesshomaru so he wondered when Sesshomaru would, shall we say, cave.

Sesshomaru eyed Kouga, he didn't think the boy would take a mate so soon,

Not after losing Kagome and Ayame.

* * *

Hey guys this is my first time writing 100 words per chap, its fun but hard! Thanx for the reviews and questions!


	5. Narakus Domian

They arrived at Narakus domian, people made way for Sesshomaru and Kouga, of course they could hear the whispers, the all knew why they where there. They made their way to the bid arena, there were many Lords of high standing there, many with women already crawling all over them. MOST of these men would buy a woman as nothing more than another whore, if they became pregnant they would kill them, and if not, they where keps as a bed slave or were acution off in a side auction as used goods.

Women in Naraku's auctions where virgins,


	6. Naraku's Plan?

Naraku entered, his eyes met with Sesshomaru and Kouga.

"That man is sick" Kouga stated as he crossed his arms.

"Welcome all, tonight's women are extra special" A gleam in his eyes.

Seshomaru began to wonder what the evil half breed was up to.

"Kouga"

"Hu?"

"How did you know about this bid"

"Oh, um, some letter came to me, was not signed or anything"

Their eyes met, they knew in instant that Naraku wanted them there, but why?

"He is up to something" Kouga's heart began to pick up.

What did Naraku have that they would want?


	7. The First Girl

A smart man would never bid on the first girl, or at least a man looking for a mate would not.

However, as the first girl was dragged out Kouga shouted a bid.

Sesshomaru did not fault him for it, he too was rather shocked to see her.

She stood, covered in bruises and dirt, they were surprised that Naraku would allow them to look dirty.

She was tall, her long red hair was no longer in pig tales. Her eyes were bright through the dirt on her face.

Kouga won the Bid.

The girl was none other than Ayame.


	8. Dead or Alive

Kouga paced back and forth in front of Sesshomaru.

"Calm down wolf, you will see her soon enough"

"She was supposed to be dead!" He snapped as he stopped in his tracks and looked at him.

She was, they though her long dead, but it was clear that she was not, they could now smell her.

"Makes me wonder who else is still alive"

Sesshomaru knew who the wolf was referring to.

"The miko is long dead"

She was human.

"Yeah, your right" Kouga paced again. He could not get to his soon to be mate till after the bid.


	9. Next

The next girl was also demon. She was tall, almost white and had long legs and light blue hair. Her eyes were like glass and she was almost wearing nothing.

She was beautiful and elegant, but most of all, cold. She stood there with no care.

Kouga now stood crossed arm "Look Sesshomaru, it's your twin"

The Western Lord did not find that funny "Silence"

The bidding began,

She would fetch a high price.

"Going once"

Sesshomaru looked her over, his eyes never moving from her.

"Going twice"

She was a fine demon.

"Last call"

Sesshomaru did not bid.


	10. They Wonder Who

Guys this is a 100 word chapter store, meaning every chap will be 100 words, I am surprised that more of you have not seen these kinds of story's. There hard to write, a challenge but it has both the reader and writer thirsting for more!

* * *

The auction went on and Kouga settled down, but Sesshomaru seemed to be on edge.

"What's wrong with you?" Kouga asked crossed armed.

"Do you not find it odd, Naraku has not bid"

"Yeah so, maybe he is waiting on the right girl"

Sesshomaru met Kouga's eye and it click.

Kouga pushed off the wall and looked to Naraku.

He stood with a smirk on his face, his smirk grew when he caught their eye.

"Who do you think it is?" Kouga ask,

Sesshomaru didn't have any idea, who did Naraku have, that he Sesshomaru would want?


	11. The Best For Last?

Another thing Sesshomaru took note of, because he was one to take note of everthing, was that all the women after the wolfs soon to be mate, where clean, not dirty.

The bid went on and seemed to come to a end, many where already leaving, only a few demon Lords now stood waiting.

"My fellow demons" Narakus voice boomed,

Sesshomaru detested the half breeds words, fellow demons his ass.

"Do not yet leave, for I have saved the best for last, I hope you brought your worth with you"

As he stated this, his evil eyes met with Sesshomarus.


	12. Take A Good Look

Naraku threw the dirty girl onto the stage. Her hair was so oily it look sickly and her body was covered in dirt, scratches and bruises. You could barely make out that it was a girl.

"Naraku" One demon laughed, "What trick is this, I thought you said the best for last, not the dirtiest for last.

"Yeah, what gives?" Kouga whispered to Sessomaru, not that whispering did any good.

"Take a look fellow Lords, do not judge a human merely by looks, you will surly be fooled"

Sesshomaru looked at the girl, who sat her on knees, head down.


	13. First Bid

Naraku yanked the girls chained hands, till she was standing. She wore almost no clothing. Her shirt was cut well abover her dirty ribs and had no sleeves, her skirt was torn into bits, showing far to much leg and she had no shoes on her muddy feet.

Sesshomary eyes travled back up, the girl still held her head down, her face not showing.

Was he missing something, did he know this human wench?

"I will place the first bid, two silver coins" Naraku offered, his money would go to hosting more bids since it all went to him anyway.


	14. One Gold Coin

What was he missing, why would he want this girl?

She was human, a girl, not really tall, not really short, she held no aura or power, her shirt looked nothing more than rags, her skirt to short to be of noble blood.

Sesshomaru'e eyes widen, it hit him, her skirt.

But, it was "Impossible" He wispered to himself,

"What? Kouga heard him,

"What was that Lord Sesshomaru, a bid?" Naraku question, smirk on his face.

"One gold coin" His voice calm, his shock gone.

At his bid, the girl looked up, and her blue eyes met with his,


	15. Raised Bid

Kouga looked back in froth from Sesshomaru to the girl on stage as Naraku laughed, it would seem he didn't get it.

Sesshomaru shifted his eyes to Naraku. How, how was it possible, she should have been long dead. There was that and the fact that he felt no aura coming from her, was it possible that she was dead and brought back to life, much like his little brother beloved miko Kikyo? No, but then, how.

There was only one way to get the answers he seeked.

Bid, win and pay.

"2 gold coins" Sesshomaru raised his bid.


	16. What Do You See?

"Do you know something I don't Sesshomaru" Kouga asked.

Sesshomaru was in a bidding war with Naraku, for a dirty human girl no less!

Seeing Sesshomaru bid, more Lords started to bid.

Sesshomaru crossed his arms "They bid, yet they know not, who they bid on"

"I don't know who your bidding on!" Kouga snapped clearly lost at what Sesshomaru was doing.

"Look close wolf, who do you see?"

Kouga looked back at the girl, her blue eyes still on Sesshomaru.

"I see a young human girl, covered in dirt, what the hell do you see?!" He yelled.


	17. Meaningless Bidding

Bc I love you guys, here is another, im tickled to see all the reviews...oh...and I dont have 50 gold coins :(

* * *

It was time to end the meaningless bidding with the Lords.

Sesshomaru tossed a small bag onto the state, full of gold coins. At this most backed down.

"What's this, Lord Sesshomaru bidding on a mere human" One Lord said.

Naraku smirked, beside him Kagura sat smug but pouting.

"It is what it is, You see what you see, but I Lord Sesshomaru know, what it is, that you do not, so will you bid against me for this mere human as you so call her"

Naraku chuckled, he hoped the other Lords would see this as a weakness.


	18. A Miko

Naraku once again yanked her chains and she stumbled forward.

"Why dont you tell them Sesshomaru, im sure they would all like to know what they are bidding on"

It was her, he knew it, but, he still didn't know how.

"A miko" He confirmed.

whispers started.

"A miko, but Sesshomaru, her aura is pure human" Kouga spoke.

"He is blocking it somehow"

"But even so, why would you want a miko?" Kouga asked as most of the men left, after all it would be unwise to bid on a miko.

What would a demon do with a miko.


	19. Kagura and Naraku

"I am surprised that the wolf has yet to figure it out, but even so, he could not have her now" Naraku's spoke to Kagura.

Kagura was pissed, what did he want with her, the girl had been locked away till now, why now was what she wanted to know.

Kagura liked warming Naraku's bed and she didn't want to share with a filthy no good once upon a miko.

"I tired of these games" Sesshomaru spoke.

Naraku smirked,

"Who the hell is it Sesshomaru!" Kouga asked, since no one thought it important to fill him in.

* * *

AN: Shes covered in dirt from head to toe and had no aura it's hard to even tell that shes a human girl, this is why Kouga does not noticed, but then again Kouga was always a lil erm...odd? ANYWHO I love u all Happy VDAY. I have thew next few chapters already, so dont worry the be reveal to well KOUGA is coming Lol


	20. Demon Fang

"What do you want Naraku" Sesshomaru asked, ignoring the wolf yet again.

"Oh, you want her bad" Naraku teased.

Sesshomaru took out a sword "I will not play your game, I am not my brother"

Naraku knew what that meant, it meant that Sesshomaru was not 100% sure she was the real thing and that he was not about to give his all for her. Now he had to be careful as to what to ask for, too much and Sesshomaru would walk away, to little and he was screwed.

"I will take the gold, and one of your fangs"

* * *

YES this is a drabble ppl. Dont worry the bidding is coming to a end.


	21. Silver Bracelets

"Done" Sesshomaru told him.

"What!" Kouga cried out,

"Kagura" Naraku summed her to remove one of the dog demons teeth.

"I hope the hell you know what you're doing, because I sure don't" Kouga crossed his arms and watched as the wind witch took a fang.

"She's all yours" Naraku's evil leaked out as he and Kaurga walked out.

Sesshomaru waisted no time in yanking the girls chain, pulling her closer to him "Why can I not feel you" He demanded.

She raised her dirty hands up and showed him the silver bracelets on her wrist.


	22. Only Took 100 Years

His sword came done swift and cut through the silver, they fell to the floor with a loud clank.

It was like the world had been lifted from her, and Sesshomaru was sure every demon around was probably fleeing in fear at the feel of her power as it leaked out from being closed off.

Kouga scrambled back the instant the bracelets had been removed, he fell over a chair and landed with is tail between his legs.

"Ka, Ka" Kouga stumbled over his words,

"Kagome" Sesshomaru spoke her name for the first time, ever, it only took 100 years.


	23. It Was Her

"What the fuck is going on, what kind of joke is this, you know good and well Kagome is dead! She's human remember!"

"Even now as you look, see and feel her, you deny it?" Sesshomaru asked,

"I don't care what I see or feel, that aint Kagome" Kouga pointed at her.

Sesshomaru looked at her "Why do you not defend yourself?"

She looked at him square in the eye "I want a bath" Was all she had too say.

Kouga's mouth dropped to the floor, it was her.

"Very well, we will return to the West"


	24. Who Won?

Kouga ran as fast as he could to claim his new woman, how could he forget!

"Kouga!" She cried out,

"Im here"

They embraced "I thought you where dead" He spoke into her hair,

"I missed you so" She told him back.

He pulled away,

"Is it true?!" He asked shaken,

She knew what he was asking.

"Hai, it is"

"But, how?"

"I'm not sure, we didn't get to talk much, who won?" She prayed for her friend once, romantic rival.

"Sesshomaru"

Once upon a time, that would reek fear in someone, but she just sighed with relief.


	25. Things Change

Sessomaru walked quickly, It was clear she was not going to talk and he was not about to test her anger.

He eyed her as they walked away from the dark castle, she held her face high and her hands down in front of her, She was graceful now. Once outside they were met with a horse and her eyed glided to him like something was wrong, and he was sure had this been 100 years ago she would have asked him what the hell was wrong with him.

"It's been 100 years, things change" He spoke to her.


	26. His Title

Kagome mounted the horse, it was black as night and very tall, strong.

Sesshomaru took the hose by the rope and pulled it along.

"What about Kouga?" Kagome spoke with a dry mouth,

"He bid"

A small smile crept on her face "Did he win?"

"Yes"

"We, we had no idea that-

"Save your voice miko, we will talk soon enough"

"Hai my Lord" She Whispered,

Sesshomaru stop just for a split moment, she had caught him off guard with her words. She used his title,

It only took 100 years.

He looked back at her, she looked straight ahead.


	27. No emotion

Walking back to the West was done in silence. The only noise you heard was the sound of the heavy horses foot, followed by Sesshomaru's graceful ones. He tugged the horse along, Kagome sitting high on it's back, her back straight.

She gave no sign of emotions. No fear, no pride, no sadness, nothing. Of course he to showed nothing, but that was normal for him, not for her.

She just sat high on the horse, sidesaddle , her head held high and her eyes frozen ahead of her.

What had Naraku done to her, had she been, broken?


	28. Her Eyes

Her frozen face changed, even though slight, it changed. As he pulled away from the forest too the field her lips parted slight, the closer he got to his home, the faster her heat beat. When he came to a stop he looked up at her, her eyes where slightly wide. Even though her face showed nothing, her eyes gave her away.

She looked like a child who had seen the ocean for the first time.

Her eyes met his, and to her, he looked as if he had just discovered something amazing. Yet, what was so amazing about her?


	29. Hand in Hand

Their eyes did not move, it was as if one was waiting on the other to make the first move. Indeed times had changed.

Sesshomaru moved first, he offered her his clawed hand to her. Kagome looked down at it, it was so strange, she thought twice about it before slowly reaching out and taking his hand.

Sesshomaru swiftly removed Kagome from the horse, his other hand gripping her waist as her feet landed on land.

Kagome's head snapped up at him, more surprising to her than him touching her, was the fact he had his other hand back.


	30. Notice

At her look, he stepped back, removing his hands from her. He took note that she was very thin, her waist was very tiny and her little human hands where cold.

But she noticed more than he did. "Your hand"

"It grew back, a simple task for me" He told her as if it were nothing.

She looked away, accepting his answer. Kagome took in a deep breath, there he was, tall, warm, big and two-handed.

She wondered why Naraku was still alive. She turned from him as if she were angry "Why is he still alive"

"Who"

"Naraku"


	31. Yours and Mine

Their eyes locked on one another, her waiting on a answer and he waiting for her to back down. She was not backing down.

"You require a bath, go, I will answers all your question just as you will answer mine"

For a moment he did not think she would let it go, but then her body relaxed and she bowed "Very well"

Sesshomaru had one of his many human servants show her the way, she walked graceful and quite, she spared no one a glance, human or demon a like.

Sesshomaru could not figure out what was with her.


	32. Years of Dirt

Kagome sank into the hot water, how long had it been since she was able to do this? She closed her eyes, trying hard to fight the overwhelming feeling. Even though she had long ago put up a wall, sometimes it came crumbling down.

Her eyes opened and she pulled her hands out the water and watched as years of dirty and grim washed away. She looked around, she was basically inside of an indoor hot spring. It was dark, and made to look like the outside, with rocks and boulders and flowers, she never picked Sesshomaru for a decorator.


	33. Waited

He waited for an hour, she had been in the for a whole hour. He hating waiting on others, but then again, she probably waited many years to take a bath, so he granted her the time alone. He made his way to the indoor hot spring and stood by the door leading into it "Miko"

He called,

She did not respond,

"Miko" He called again.

He waited for a moment "Miko, you will answer or I shall enter"

She must not have feared it because she gave him once again no responce and so he gracefully entered the room.


	34. Thin

He stood frozen at the site that met him opon entering the room. There she stood in front of a large mirror, naked as the day she was born. She didn't move, or look at him, it was as if she were out of her body. Her face was also frozen, but tear drops slowly fell from her face to the stone floor below.

She was in clear shock.

He looked at her staring from her head down to her toes. She was sickly thin, her muscles from travling in his time where long gone.

"Miko"

"No" She whispered.


	35. Respect

How did she become like this, how did she let herself become like this. She could see herself, but the person in the mirror was not her. The shock was broken when a soft towel come across her shoulders, she quickly snapped out of it and covered herself. She quickly bowed and begged forgiveness of him, tears now fully rolling down her eyes, damn she hated to cry.

How he longed for her to give him respect back in the day, and now that she was, he hated it. Lucky for him a maid rushed in and ushered her out.


	36. Knots

Kagome was rushed to a room, where she was quickly wrapped in clothing, she was to upset to even mind what they put on her.

"Sit child I will dry you hair" The old make spoke, and like a puppet Kagome walked to the chair on the balcony and sat down . She held her head low and silently let the woman brush out her hair, it was in knots and it was long.

"It will have too be cut my child, im sorry"

Kagome brushed her hand through her long hair, stopping at the knots "Just do it" She whispered.


	37. A Clean Cut

Now that he had her in his home, he felt as if he waited a hundred years for her. He waited an hour to get her here, an hour for her to bathe and now a hour for her to get dresses. He would wait no more, Sesshomaru made is way down the hall and turn quickly to her door and slung it open.

He walked in just as the old woman maid swept an old dagger across the back of Kagome head.

He watched has her long hair swilty fell to the floor, it had been a clean cut.


	38. Short

He moved so fast they did not see him, and had the woman been human, her hand would have come clean off as he grabbed it.

"What have you done" He asked as the dagger fell to the floor,

"Very sorry my Lord,it had too be cut!" Sesshomaru tossed the woman away.

"It's my fault, I told her to do it!" Kagome came out of her chair and bowed, her hair now short and wild, it teased her shoulders.

Without thinking he reached out and touched a loose strand, Kagome's eyes looked up, her body stayed bowing.


	39. One hundred and twenty-two

Had Naraku really broken her? Sesshomaru let her hair fall back to her. She stood up when he backed away.

It was her own hair, why should he care? He looked her over, she was clean, very clean but she was pale and her hair did not shine like it use to. Now that her hair was short it made her look younger.

"How old are you"

Her lips parted "One hundred and twenty-two, I should have been dead way before my time thought"

Yet here she was very alive, she was not a puppet and not living death.


	40. Food

Kagome was overwhelmed walking into the formal dinner room, there was food everywhere. Sesshomaru was also taken back, though his lordship never showed it, he had not seen this much human food since, since Rin.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, did he do this for her, now she felt bad, no doubt the demon Lord didn't just have human food laying around.

"Eat what you would like Miko"

Kagome bit her lip as she walked around the table looking at it all.

"Something the matter?" He asked,

"Um, I, mm, do you mind if maybe I just ate something small"


	41. Soup

"Something small?" Had he missed something, almost every kind of food one could want was sitting right there for her was it not?

"I'm sorry, it's just that, I think I might get sick"

He looked at her confused,

"It's just that, iv not really eaten much over the last 100 years, id like to start small" She looked down, she felt bad for asking after all the trouble his people went through to make this for her.

It made sense and he understood "What would one eat after being starved?"

She flinced at the question "Soup"


	42. All this time

Kagome sat and looked at her small bowl of soup. Across from her he sat "Something wrong miko"

"Oh, no, nothing" Kagome picked up her spoon and began sipping her soup. He watched her as she ate the broth and not the potatoes or meat. Her spoon hitting the bowl woke him from his staring, he looked up at her face "What"

"Why is he still alive, why have you not killed him" She asked,

"Why are you still alive, why have you not killed him, miko of Shikon"

Kagome stood quickly "All this time I thought you where dead!"


	43. You can't

"Imagine my surprise miko to find you alive"

"Stop, tell me why, why have you not killed him, he killed us all!"

"Not all of you"

"He killed your brother" She spit,

"What is your point"

She sat back down, all this time, he was alive, she was a live. "Your right, tell me, if you had known I was alive, would you have come?"

He gave no answer,

"No, and not because I'm human, it's because, you cant, can you, you can't kill him"

"Silence woman"

"Or what, you will hit me, get in line Sesshomaru!"


	44. So little

" You think me so little, that I would raise my hand to you woman"

"You tried to kill me once"

"Here I thought Naraku broke you"

She sat her jaw tight and her fist set tight next to her sides. So he insulted her, she had just done the same thing to him moments before.

"Why did you bid on me, what am I doing here"

"Sit girl"

"I've not been a girl in a long time Sesshomaru"

"The way you smell tells me otherwise, but that miko we will save for later"

Now she was really pissed off.


	45. The jewel

"What do you wanna know Sesshomaru"

"What happened to respect miko"

Kagome sighed, she was getting very tired, he could see it, for now he would stop pressing her buttons. It was working though, little by little the real her was showing through.

"Miko, how is it that you are not dead"

"It's simple really, the jewel will not let me"

He gave her a confused look.

"At the end the jewel returned from that which it came"

He stayed silent,

"It returned to my body Sesshomaru, it is also why Naraku has not been able to kill me"


	46. Sealed Jewel

"So, the jewel has kept you this way"

"I,m pretty sure, every time Naraku tried to kill me the jewel would act on it's own and save me, which is why I'm not dead"

Why was the jewel protecting her, he had never heard of the jewel doing that before.

"Miko, if you hold the jewel's power, why not use it, save yourself"

" The cuffs, remember?"

"Such could contain the jewel's power?"

" Because he once held the jewel's power, he knew how to seal it"

Sesshomaru instantly wondered why Naraky would let her go.


	47. A Weakness?

She knew what he was thinking "I wonder the same thing myself"

She grew weak, she would fall asleep soon.

He knew, but he knew not why Naraku would think it.

"Come"

She followed him, she hoped to a room, for sleep.

"He thinks you will be a weakness to me" He stated as the went up stairs. She stopped "What?"

He stopped and looked back "I bid on you, did I not?"

"Yeah" She said slowly.

"I know not why he thinks it, just that he does"

She bit her lip, opened her mouth to ask a dumb question.


	48. Dumb bet

"Wait, he thinks you will mate with me"

"It would seem he has place great faith in you miko, tell me, are you to trick me into your bed" He asked as he opens a door to what seems to be a room.

Kagome steps back "Naraku does not control me" She defends,

"It would take more than a simple trick to bed me miko"

"He really can't think that, right"

"He is betting on it"

"kinda a dumb bet no?" She steps into the room.

"perhaps"

"I'm human"

"Your immortal"

"I'm confused, what's your point?"


	49. Bond?

"My point miko, is that we have a bond"

"We do?"

"Do not waste my time miko, you know very well what I mean, we have a connection to one another regardless if I like it" He crossed his arms as she looked around the room.

"So, because we use to know each other, he thinks you will sleep with me?"

"He is betting it will happen over time"

"All because we know each other, Sesshomaru Naraku is not stupid"

"I bid on you, did I not"

"Yes, why?"

"He was betting on that to"

She sat on the bed.


	50. Sleep,Sleep

Kagome's shoulders slumped, the day, the years, it all was coming down on her.

"I know you wanna talk more but, can I sleep now?"

"It is why I brought you here miko, seek me out when you awaken"

Swiftly he turned and left her.

Kagome fell back on the soft bed, something her body was not near use to anymore. She blinked a few times before her body shut down and she feel into a deep sleep.

In his own chambers Sesshomaru looked out to his land, his mind was in over time with thought, damn evil Naraku.


	51. 3 days

While she slept, he sent word to Kouga, he was to return to the west and bring Ayame . Kagome was not the only person who could tell him more. He knew she was not being forthcoming. Kagome slept far longer than he had wanted, but he allowed it, there was no telling how much her body needed it.

But on the 3rd day, she rose again and she sought him out.

She found him in a messy room full of books, paper and scrolls.

"How long have I slept?"

His back was to her, looking through the books "3 days"


End file.
